Getting His Own Way
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: It's Cloud's twenty-fifth birthday and he's not extremely bothered about it, nor does he want to do anything for it. But his boyfriend, Zack, has other ideas. Zack x Cloud Yaoi.


By: KlonoaLight aka Sora

Summary: It's Cloud's twenty-fifth birthday and he's not extremely bothered about it, nor does he want to do anything for it. But his boyfriend, Zack, has other ideas.

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Zack x Cloud

Setting: No specific setting or time frame as this isn't set in the Final Fantasy VII games.

Rating: M

Status: Complete

Type: Standalone

Disclaimer: All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted © by the almighty Square Enix. The plot line for the story though, belongs to myself.

* * *

><p>Waking up to the birds singing and the cool wind brushing passed their windows is what people would usually wake up to on their birthday, but not Cloud Strife, he was effectively woken up by his boyfriend charging into their bedroom and jumping on top of him like a five year old.<p>

"Get up Cloud!" Zack grinned as he straddled his best friend and shook him a little too roughly making the blonde beneath him roll in his spot.

"Zack," Cloud whined and rubbed his eyes, quickly sitting up so that the shaking would stop and he folded his arms across his chest with a frown on his face as he was greeted by the usual grin on Zack's face.

"Happy birthday Cloud," Zack laughed and leaned over to place a kiss on Cloud's forehead making the younger male blush slightly and he wriggled in his spot uncomfortably.

"Thanks," Cloud then pushed the raven off of him and clambered out of bed, running his hands through his hair as he did so and he stretched slightly trying to relieve his back of the slight strain.

"Damn look at that twenty-five year old ass," Cloud's cheeks burst with a ripe dark colour of red and he turned around rather sharply when he felt Zack's arms snake around his waist and he thumped the elder in the chest, hard making Zack wince slightly.

"Don't say things like that!" Cloud pouted slightly when Zack's hands rubbed his sides, leaning forwards and capturing his lips in a somewhat sweet kiss and he sighed lightly into it as his arms came around the raven's neck.

He could never stay angry at Zack; even if he had done the worst thing imaginable, Cloud knew he'd always want to be with him no matter what and vice versa.

"No," Cloud giggled as he felt Zack's hands slip down the back of his boxer shorts, a light blush appearing on his cheeks again, "I want to be able to walk today," Cloud added remembering his last birthday when he had made the stupid mistake of allowing Zack to have his way with him, he couldn't get up let alone walk anywhere afterwards…though Cloud would be lying if he said he didn't like it rough.

"Aw," Zack whimpered and kiss the side of Cloud's neck tenderly, "but we always have a birthday session," the blonde giggled at his boyfriend's word choice and moaned lightly as Zack bit down on his neck.

"Considering how we had sex just yesturday morning, I fail to see how you can be this turned on just because it's my birthday," Cloud pointed out as he managed to move away from the attack of Zack's lips.

"I'm always turned on when you're around Cloudy, you should know this by now," Zack teased and pressed his forehead against Cloud's with affection, his lips placing a sweet kiss on his lover's lips, "on another note, it's your birthday, so what do you want to do…apart from me of course,"

Cloud rolled his eyes as he placed his hands on the tops of Zack's arms where mountains of muscle rest and he cleared his throat so he wouldn't get distracted by them.

"I don't really want to do anything," Cloud shrugged and he arched his eyebrow as Zack looked as if he was going to have a heart attack.

"B-but it's your birthday!" Zack exclaimed tightening his hold on his lover's waist.

"Well," Cloud shrugged again and sighed, "I just don't think that my birthday is that important to be honest, I mean it's just another number and such," Cloud then gave Zack such an innocent smile that the raven actually felt his insides melting at such a sweet sight.

"Wait!" Zack whined as Cloud moved out of his arms and went to exit the room, the blonde stopped and turned around with a confused expression on his face, "it's your birthday Cloud," Zack repeated quietly feeling a little frustrated that he couldn't even spoil his boyfriend on the day that celebrated his very existence, without this day Cloud wouldn't have existed.

_I still don't want to do anything though Zack _Cloud sighed and rubbed his face with his hands when he saw the puppy pout appearing on Zack's lips and he pulled the raven towards him so he could link his arms around the elder's neck once more, his lips coming up onto Zack's with a little force taking the raven by surprise.

"Why is this so important to you that I do something on this day?" Cloud asked when he pulled away from the breathtaking kiss; he smiled slightly at the stunned expression on Zack's face.

"Because without this day you wouldn't be here with me, this day was when you first came onto this earth and started waiting for me…well that's how I see it anyway and I just want you to realize how much this day means to me," for the first time in a long while, Cloud saw a pretty pink blush tint his boyfriend's cheeks and he smiled warmly as Zack shyly hid his face in Cloud's neck after possibly confessing how much he _actually_ loved Cloud a little more than he wanted to.

With his hearts swelling inside of his chest, Cloud pulled Zack's head up with both hands gently and stared into his eyes for a while, just taking in how stunning his lover's bright blue eyes really were. He had no idea how much his birthday meant to Zack and he felt a little guilty about it, knowing how many years he hadn't been bothered at all by his own birthday.

"I love you," Cloud beamed before placing a shy kiss on Zack's lips, only to cry out when he was suddenly slammed against the wall of their bedroom, their kiss deepening suddenly as Zack became a little more forceful with him…almost as if he was trying to regain his dominance back after admitting what Cloud meant to him.

Zack's hands slipped up the back of Cloud's bed vest and he purred against the blonde's lips as Cloud allowed a whimper to escape his oh-so kissable lips. Their tongues rubbing together sexily as Cloud pulled at Zack's hair harshly with a whine that told Zack he really _did_ want to walk today.

"Stop it," Cloud whispered as he pulled away from his lover, his face scrunching up as he noticed the string of saliva still connecting them, he could still feel the heat radiating between them as well as it made him shiver greatly against Zack who moaned slightly.

"You know what you have to do to get me to stop, tell me what you want to do to celebrate your birthday," Zack smirked as a dark blush appeared on Cloud's face when Zack's lips started to kiss around his collarbone and slowly drop to his knees.

"Ah!" Cloud groaned as Zack cupped him through his boxers and he licked his lips trying to debate with his mind practically screaming for Zack to take him there and then, "but I…" he smacked his head against the wall as the elder began inching his boxers down.

"Yes?" Zack asked with an innocent tone, he the cupped his hand around Cloud's growing length and squeezed it slightly.

"_Take me out for dinner!_" Cloud screamed when he felt Zack's breath nearing his erection and he panted when Zack stood up, pulling his boxers up at the same time.

"Awesome, be ready by eight," Zack winked before leaving the room humming the victory tune from a game he adored.

"Bastard,"

* * *

><p><strong>*Dates wont add up, copied straight form my DeviantArt*<strong>

**Happy 25th Birthday Cloud!**

**Oh Cloudy you know that Zack just wanted to make you happy on your birthday instead of letting you be a boring old muffin on your 25th birthday :XD:**

**Yes, Cloud has TWO birthdays, one on the 11th August and the other on the 19th August. The lucky sob gets it rough on both days from Zack XD**

**Anyways, hope you guys like it and sorry, no M Rated stuff today, Cloud needed a break and so did I, I just wasn't in the mood to right FFVII smut haha**


End file.
